


One more thing

by athlone



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athlone/pseuds/athlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert got married and it's been more than a month since Aaron told Robert it was over. Aaron is trying to get on with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more thing

It was a crisp morning but at least it was not raining. In fact, it was perfect weather for a run. Aaron could lose himself. Once he left the village, he became lost in his music. But now, as he turned back down towards home, he started to think again. It had been more than four weeks since he’d told Robert that whatever they had between them was over. More like five really. Not that he was counting the weeks, not counting the days. Not really. He’d allowed himself to get so involved so quickly. Him, Aaron Livesy had actually told a guy he loved him and then had it thrown back in his face. He was never going there again. No way.

Even after Robert married he’d thought he would cope with it. Perhaps he even thought Robert would change, but of course he didn’t. Well he didn’t need Robert. He didn’t need anyone, certainly not Robert who had it all. His own perfect little life. His perfect little family, the big house, his flash car. He paused for a moment. No, at least it wasn’t parked outside the pub. He quietly went in the back way.

It was busy for a Sunday afternoon. Even the Whites were in for a pre-lunch drink. They had come in Lawrence’s car. Chas made an effort to be polite, with even a forced friendliness when Robert had ordered. He had returned it with a relieved smile and a brief compliment.

Everyone was in groups, talking about this and that and nothing. Finn and Victoria were in corner chatting and bemoaning the lack of talent. So, when the door opened and in walked a stranger, there’s weren’t the only eyes immediately drawn to him. Vanessa and Rhona gave each other knowing looks, at which Paddy rolled his eyes.

“Now he looks like an underwear model” said Victoria.

“He certainly does but I bet he straight” sighed Finn.

Chas motioned Alicia to serve him which she did enthusiastically. “Yes love, what can I get you?”

“Just a pint of lager, please”.

“Certainly, coming right up” she started the tap “Haven’t seen you in here before. Just passing through?”

“Yeah, sort of. Actually, I was looking for Aaron, if I’m in the right place.”

“Oh, I see.” With a characteristic raised eyebrow she continued, “I think he’s out on a run but I’ll check. Chas...”

Chas like everybody else in the pub had heard. Glancing to ensure Robert’s attention, she walked over and then repeated for good measure “You’re looking for Aaron?”

“Yea, is he around? I sort of dropped by on the off chance.”

“I’ll see if he’s back. Who shall I say’s here?”

“Er my name is James.”

“James” Chas savoured slowly, and loudly, “Well you have seat over there James and I’ll see if I can chase him up. Alicia, that drink’s on the house.”

“Thank you very much, that is very kind”.

“No problem love” said Chas, again with a glance to ensure Robert was looking, which is certainly was “Any friend of Aaron is always welcome” she added, emphasising the word friend.

“See I told you. All the best-looking men are always gay.” A resigned Victoria looked back at Finn. Similar mock resignation passed between Vanessa and Rhona.

“I should be so lucky” said Finn “But I am really surprised that he would be Aaron’s type”.

“More yours you mean.” They both giggled.

James had settled down at a table, conscious that he was the object of attention. Only natural in a village pub he thought.

Chas soon came over to him “He is just back from his run love.” It was loud enough for everyone to hear. “He’s having a quick shower. You could go and wait in the back if you want.”

“Thanks but I think I just sit here. Actually, I must go to the er...”

“Just through there pet.” Chas helpfully pointed.

As Chas returned to the bar, Alicia moved over to her excitedly “So, is that Aaron’s new fella.”

“I don’t know but I hope he’s found someone that’s not going to mess with his head this time.” Chas and Robert’s eyes met again. It was only for a split second but they both knew it was enough.

The noisy chatter in the pub rose again, as everyone returned to their previous, not always particularly interesting, conversations.

 

James was drying his hands in the gents when the door opened. It was Robert. Straight to the point, “So how do you know Aaron then?”

“Sorry?”

“Aaron. You came in asking for him. I said how do you know him?”

“Sorry, have I missed something?”

Robert took a step forward, his face almost in James’s. “I asked how you knew Aaron”.

James raised his hands in a mock surrender pose but being careful not to touch the stranger who had barged in. “Look, I don’t know what your problem is. I don’t know who you are. You may have got me mistaken for someone else, but you’ve obviously got it wrong. Shall we just leave it there?”

“I asked you a simple question. How do you know Aaron?”

“Look my friend, if you are an ex or something, I’m sorry but I really don’t think it’s got anything to do with you now. Do you?”

Blood was rushing to Robert’s head. He almost lunged forward again but checked himself. “No, I am certainly not an ex or anything else. I’m straight. I am here with my wife but I’m just looking out for Aaron” looking down he then added “He has been through some rough times lately, I don’t want to see him get hurt again.”

“Well as it happens you’ve no need to worry, as you are clearly more than casually interested.”

Robert stopped and checked himself again, realising how far he’d gone. “Okay mate. That’s fine then. Like I said, just looking out for him.” patting James on the shoulder as he walked out.

James stared at himself in the mirror for a moment and then with an ironic smile walked back into the bar deliberately avoiding eye contact with the rude blond, who he could just feel is staring intently at him. James settles down to enjoy his pint, taking in the scene in front of him. The little groups laughing and joking and maybe even one having a cross word or two.

“James”, Chas calls from behind the bar after a few minutes “Aaron is down, come through”. Picking up his pint James walks slowly to the bar as Chas makes a show of directing him through.

James follows the direction Chas had pointed and walks into the living room.

“So what are you doing here?” said Aaron, the moment James gets through the door.

“Don’t tell me, you don’t remember anything about last night?” James was already somewhat deflated. “I told you I was passing this way today and you said you lived in a pub in this village. Emmerdale isn’t London, it wasn’t too hard to find the only pub for miles. If you remember, I did say I might drop in and you didn’t say not to. Maybe you’ve forgotten. I’m sorry if it has obviously caused such a problem.” James turned to walk out.

“Nah I am sorry mate, it is okay. Just I was surprised you actually came and then me mum tries to cop me off with every fit lad that walks in the place.”

“Should I take that as a compliment then”

“What?”

“I’m a fit lad.”

“Whatever. Look mate sit down. Do you want another beer?”

“No, I am fine with this.” James sits down, has another sip of his pint and continues “I hadn’t realised I’d cause such a stir just ordering a drink at the bar.”

“Oh you mean Alicia, nah she flirts with everyone. She is a barmaid that’s what they do but she very happily married.”

“Yes Aaron” he said smirking “We both know she’s the wrong sex.”

“Oh, you must mean Finn” said Aaron, laughing. “Tall lad with glasses. Yea, he’s a lovely guy.”

“Tall but blonde. I assumed it must be your ex but he made a point of telling me how he’s straight and effectively warned me off.”

“What?” Aaron almost shouted.

“In the gents a few minutes ago. Don’t worry, I’m not really bothered. I thought it was funny actually. First of all, any man who makes a point of telling you they’re straight almost in the first breath, is usually anything but. Secondly, it’s nice he’s looking out for you. It’s just that there was no need to threaten me.”

The blood was rising in Aaron. “Wait here.” He stormed back into the bar, straight to where Robert was sitting.

“Aaron, you okay?” called Chas, concerned what would happen next, as her son brushed past her. She never took her eyes off him as Aaron continued and stopped in front of the table where the Whites were sitting. He glared at Robert speechless.

“Hi Aaron, heard you were out for a run. Your friend was looking for you.” said Chrissie.

Robert looked straight at him, his blue eyes wide open, as if pleading. Almost imperseptively, he mouthed a pathetic ‘please’.

Distracted, Aaron looked at Chrissie, “Yes, I ... er ... I just wanted to tell Robert ...” he paused. A million thoughts ran through his head in a split second. Why did this man do this to him? Why did he even care? Now flustered, as well as angry, he turned back to Robert and mumbled “...if you want me to look at that problem you’ll have to get your car down first thing in the morning. We’re really busy right now.” With than he turned and walked back behind the bar.

“Everything alright love?” said Chas.

“Fine, I’m off” as he continued through to the back.

Back at the White’s table, Chrissie seemed puzzled, “What’s that about the car?”

Immediately composed again, Robert coolly replied, “It’s all good. I think they’re actually desperate for any work. They always say they’ve so much on that they can’t cope, I think it’s just to keep the prices up.”

Aaron returned to find James quietly finishing his drink. “You mind if we go somewhere else, I’ve got to get outta here.”

“Sure, but let’s take my car. I expect you have some old heap of a truck.”

“What?”

“Well you told me you worked in a garage. So, if that was right I assume you drive an appropriate vehicle!”

“Come on” said Aaron with a wry smile, as he led them out the back way.

 

 

Soon they were off, James driving at an easy pace through the villages in his smart four wheel drive. Aaron quickly relaxed. He certainly felt calmer than a few minutes ago. They continued with meaningless banter for a while, Aaron pointing a few things out along the way and James making it clear he wasn’t wholly unfamiliar with the area.

Eventually Aaron said “Look, I’m sorry about what happened back there. It’s complicated”.

“Well I never would have guessed” said James with a smirk “but, you know what, it’s your business.” He paused, keeping his eyes on the road and then said “Hey Aaron, I really enjoyed last night and I thought maybe we could do it again.”

“I’d like that” said Aaron, somewhat dreamily, staring straight ahead.

"Good"

“It was certainly a first for me” said Aaron now smiling broadly

“And that’s saying something?”

“It’s not really my thing. Not until last night. I guess everything just kinda fell into place.” he turned and faced him “Thanks for that”

“Well you certainly were well into it last night”

Aaron just chuckled.

“Anyway, what do you mean a first?” said James.

“You know?”

“What, you don’t talk?”

“Not talking to another gay guy like that for three hours and it not being about sex or leading up to it, no. I don’t really do much talking anyway”.

“It’s probably not exactly a world first two strangers chatting in a gay bar for a few hours and knowing its not going to be about whose place we going back to, but rare enough I grant you.”

“You told me you were waiting for someone.”

“Yea, well you said the same” said James.

“I really just wanted a quiet drink somewhere I felt comfortable being, and where it’s unlikely to all kick off.”

“We could almost have been two straight guys. We didn’t even really talk about blokes, other than I’ve got one and you haven’t. Anyway, mine’s not back till Friday” then quickly added “but you know I’m not looking for anybody else.”

Aaron laughed. “It’s funny because I do have a good mate who I work with and can chat with loads. I can say anything to him. I don’t, but I could tell him that I’ve met a lad and I’d get the same reaction as if he starts telling about a new girlfriend. We’ve been there for each other and always will be. But last night was really different. I just felt so relaxed. Just for a bit there, I felt like it was like a whole weight off my mind.”

“I really enjoyed your company Aaron. It was nice to have another guy to chat who is gay, who has more than one thing on his mind, is not bitching people up and where neither of us are gonna make a move on the other. I hope we can be friends.”

“Yeah, well, your boyfriend will be back soon.”

“Yeah, I’d like you to meet him. He’s a great guy.” James glanced over again “Like I said, last night was nice because we didn’t get into heavy stuff, but at least we had a proper conversation.”

They continued driving through the dales enjoying just sitting there together. After while James said “I’m not in any way prying and I’ll leave it if you want, but I just sort of gathered the bloke in the pub is, well, there’s obviously something there. If you want tell me that’s fine if you don’t, I won’t mention it again.”

“The thing is,” he paused for quite a few seconds “I never seem to do uncomplicated.”

“Well, show me a gay guy that does. I sometimes think all gay men have subconscious masochistic tendencies.”

Aaron screwed up his face “You what?”

“I just mean life would be boring if everything was totally uncomplicated.”

“Yeah, but sometimes I just miss, I dunno, I don’t mean sex. I’m not that fucking ugly. I don’t have a problem there.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” James smirked, “You mean like sharing stuff between you, just spending time with each other, doing things together, being normal. That what you mean?”

“Yeah.” Aaron was silent for a moment, then “Anyway, you seem to have got it all sorted. That’s nice. Maybe happen for me one day but I’m not hanging about moping for it.”

“Really?”

“Can we go back to something less heavy?”

“Yeah, if you want” said James, turning to face him, “told you, I can keep light as you like.” They both laughed, lighting each other’s face, distracted from the road ahead.

“Look out” Aaron grabbed the wheel. A tractor was trundling round the corner and the middle of the road. Four hands on the wheel. The vehicle swerving and skidding.

“Hold on, I see a gap”. James flicked Aaron’s hands away as he firmly took control of the steering wheel. The car screeched and skidded and then came to a sudden stop with an almighty bang.

Then silence.

It seemed like forever. Aaron spoke first, “Are we still alive?”

There was no response. “James, ... James”.

“Yeah, I’m okay. What about you?” “What happened?”

Still somewhat confused, both were quickly brought back down to earth by a sudden banging on the window. “Are you lads all right? Are you hurt? I’ll get help.”

James looked at Aaron, “Are you still in one piece? I think we should try and get out. Are you able to?”

“Think so. If the door will open.”

James opened his door and said to the other guy, “Yeah, I think we are okay just shaken up. Doesn’t look like the car is fine though.”

“Will I get help?” said the obviously relieved farmer.

Aaron was out and ran to their side of the vehicle, shouting. “Were you even bloody looking where you were going?”

“Aaron” said James in a surprisingly firm manner that clearly meant ‘be quite’. Putting a hand on Aaron’s shoulder he turned back to the other driver. “Like I said, we’re both a bit shook up but I think we are both okay. What about you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You’ll have to get the car towed.”

“That’s okay, we’ll get it all sorted” said James. “You go on. If you leave that tractor parked there in the middle of the road, they’ll be another accident.” Then, as an afterthought, “Wait, we’d better at least exchange details.”

 

Aaron was inspecting the damage as the tractor driver drove off. “Well, he’s right there, we’re certainly not going to be able to drive this away.”

“The breakdown people are gonna take hours and I’m supposed to get to Scarsdale for tea. It’s Jason’s mum’s birthday and I said I’d drop in anyway as he’s away.”

“Look, I’ll get me uncle to come out. He’ll moan like mad on a Sunday afternoon, but in do it, no problem.”

 

 

The hubbub in the pub stilled momentarily as Chas, switching off her phone shouted over across the room, “Cain, you’ve got to come now, Aaron’s had an accident.”

Moira spoke first. “Is he all right?”

“He says he is, but he would wouldn’t he. Cain, can we go now. Please.”

“Chas, you stay here, I’ll be more help” said Adam, who’d been sitting chatting to Cain and his mum.

“I’m still coming, he’s my son” Chas shouted.

“Look, can we just go” said an exasperated Cain, already walking towards the door.

As the conversation in the pub rose again. Robert got up from the table, casually indicating the gents, but once through the swing doors, he doubled back and out the front. Running to catch up with the group he shouted to Chas. She stopped and turned round as the others kept walking on.

“Leave it Robert.”

“Please Chas. Is he hurt? Will he be okay?”

“Just stay out of it.”

“Chas” he paused “I do care about him.”

“If you really care, he just needs you to keep out of his life.”

“Chas, whatever you think of me, I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

The truck screeched to a halt in front of them. Cain yelled across Adam “Chas, if you’re coming get in. We’re going now.”

Robert’s normally icy cool eyes had never looked more vulnerable. He didn’t say a word, but just stared at Chas.

Cain angry sounded the horn.

“I ring Diane if there is any news” Said Chas as she climbed into the truck, and with that they were gone.

“What was all that about,” said Adam as they raced off.

“It’s nothing and Cain take it easy. We don’t want another accident.”

 

 

It didn’t take them long to reach the scene. When they got there Chas was first out of the truck running towards the vehicle which clearly appeared to be half in a ditch. Still half expecting to see her son lying injured, she was first shocked and then almost angry to see the pair actually laughing and joking as help arrived.

“Aaron, you’re okay?” She said, by now almost in crying with relief.

“Take it easy Mum. I said we were okay, it’s only the car that’s damaged.”

They both explained what had happened to a still agitated Chas. Meanwhile, Adam and Cain started hooking up the vehicle, ready to tow. They decided they’d take James’s car back to the garage and he would sort it out tomorrow, as he had to get to Scarsdale. Cain reluctantly agreed that as it was only a couple of miles further on, he’d drop James there and then take the rest back home with James’s vehicle.

Aaron and James sat in the back of the truck. Most the time trying to stop themselves laughing. For some reason they found the whole thing incredibly funny, but it was clear that Cain and Chas didn’t. Adam, meanwhile, was trying to work out exactly what was going on.

 

 

They dropped James off and he said he’d ring Aaron later. As they started to head back to Emmerdale, Adam jumped in the back with Aaron.

“So mate? He the new fella then?” said Adam, smirking.

“He’s just a friend, all right.”

“Sure, he is. That’s cool mate” said Adam almost laughing now. “Anyway, old Mr Moneybags seemed a bit concerned.”

“What do you mean?” Aaron said, trying to look as unphased as possible.

“He came running out after us. I think he was asking your mum how you were.” As was there no immediate response from Aaron, Adam continued, “Do you think he was worried his investment might be at risk or summit?”

“Probably” replied Aaron quickly and changed the subject.

 

 

A couple of hours later Aaron was washed and, at Chas’s insistence, sitting down watching tv. It had certainly been an eventful few hours and maybe he had had enough excitement for one day. He’d spoken to James and they’d agreed he would stay the night at Scarsdale and get a taxi over in the morning to sort out about the car.

No sooner had that call finished than his his phone went again. He got a text. It had no name associated with it, but it soon became clear who it was from. It was number he had deleted:

Aaron need 2 talk 2u. I’ll b at bridge at 8. It’s really urgent. I will wait. R

Bit longer than his usual but, whatever. Why should he even bother replying. Robert was probably only worried whether he’d still be working and keeping the scrapyard ticking over. No he’d made it clear that what they had was over. Robert could see him out and about him when other people were around, so there’d be no chance of awkward conversations. If he was going to drop his car at the garage, he’d make sure Cain dealt with it.

 

 

Aaron settled down in front of the tv but he was restless. He kept looking at his watch. Time passed slowly. 7.30, 7.45, 8 o’clock. Would Robert be down at the bridge now? Who knows, he didn’t care.

8.05, 8.10, 8.15, 8.20. Aaron jumped up, grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

He was going for a run. Sure, wasn’t he doing that every night. Not his fault if people were hanging round in cars. _He_ wouldn’t be there now anyway. It was nearly 8.30.

He kept on running but as he turned the corner, there is was, that bloody car, that unmistakable car. He kept running and as he got nearer he saw the driver’s window go down. He slowed down and ran on the spot but still kept looking ahead. “Still here?” he said sarcastically.

“I said I’d wait. Get in.”

Of course he did. He knew he would. Who was he kidding otherwise? The moment Aaron shut the door Robert started to drive off at speed.

“So, have you left Chrissie then?”

“No.”

“Fine, just drop me here.”

“Hang on a minute, don’t you want to hear what I have to say.”

“I just did.”

“Listen Aaron, it’s important.”

“No, you listen to me Robert. I told you not to take me for a mug. I was also completely honest and told you how I felt about you. I’ve never felt like that before, never felt everything for anyone like that, but I’ve accepted you feel nothing for me and now I’m actually mad with myself cos I crazily thought you might have changed. Well I’m not interested in whatever you have to say. The scrap business will be okay but if you want to pull out that’s fine but you’ll be hurting Adam as much as me and he’s done nothing to you.”

“It’s not that.”

There was silence for a minute then sudden realisation crept into Aaron’s mind. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. If you’re already bored playing the straight married man and fancy getting curious again, you can forget it. I said stop this car now I’m getting out.”

“Would you just listen to yourself”

The anger was rising in Aaron. “No Robert you just listen. The answer is no. Got that”

“Yes I have. Now can I speak? Look I’ll pull over at the layby and you can get out whenever you want but please just give me two minutes. Please Aaron.”

Robert drove for a few more minutes in silence and then stopped the car. Immediately Aaron said “Well be quick, I’m a jinxed passenger today.”

Robert just looked quizzical but Aaron snapped “Go on then. I’m counting.”

“Aaron, this is difficult”

“Oh for heavens sake”

“Look, you know what you said to me the day I got married, before ... before ... well before everything else.”

“I just said didn’t I. Gonna throw that back in my face now are you? Well don’t worry cos it’ll never happen again. Is that it?”

“No its not. Aaron” Robert took an audible deep breath “I feel the same.” He was staring straight ahead. Neither of them said anything. The silence broken only by the sounds of the countryside at night.

Eventually Aaron said softly “What does that mean? Can’t you even look at me?”

“It means I love you Aaron” he paused “But ...”

“Here we go”

“I love you Aaron but I love Chrissie as well. I know that’s hard for you to understand. It’s hard for me as well. But it’s true. Maybe you can love two people at once, I don’t know. I’m confused and that’s not like me.”

Aaron could have said plenty at that point but he kept his mouth firmly closed, never taking his eyes off Robert’s.

“I love Chrissie. Well, I do certainly have love for her and I care about her and I don’t want to hurt her. With you it was, well it was instant lust at first. You know how you turned me on. You still do, here, now, but it’s more than that, much more. I think about you all the time and believe me I’ve tried really hard not too. I keep telling myself it’s never going to work. In some ways we’re so different but then that’s maybe what attracted me to you in the first place but it went way beyond physical ages ago. I’m sorry I said that at the farm. I shouldn’t have and I know it was hurtful. I panicked but it wasn’t true.”

They sat staring at each other. Neither saying anything. Robert moved his right hand up to Aaron’s face. Aaron didn’t move. “I was so worried at the quarry. I know you think I didn’t care when we got back but I did care, really care and today, well today it was just too much. When your mum said you had an accident I thought I’d never get the chance to tell you how I felt. I kept ringing Diane every few minutes till she said you were both all right.” Robert dropped his hand from Aaron’s face and turned to stare out of the windscreen again. _“Both_ all right.” Robert took a deep breath “He’s a good looking lad, your new boyfriend.”

Aaron snapped out of whatever dream he though he was in. “Oh I get it now. Soon as you think I’m with someone else, it’s safe to clear your conscience and give me all that crap. Bye Robert.”

As Aaron went to get out Robert grabbed his seatbelt tight. “Aaron help me here, please, I’m trying.” For the first time ever Aaron actually saw Robert crying. “Yes, I was eaten up with jealousy when I saw him asking for you. When he went through the bar I wanted to come in the back and tell you then. I didn’t know you’d even gone until your mum came running out in a panic. It all seemed to have slipped away. You would never know the truth.”

“So what is the truth Robert? I’ll tell you the truth. I’m not with James. I’m not with anyone. I’ve not even kissed a guy, or anyone, since I was first with you. So what’s your truth?”

Robert held Aaron’s face with both hands and stared straight into his eyes. Quietly, slowly, he spoke in a calm voice, “The truth is I love you Aaron Livesy.”

Aaron moved his head forward so their foreheads touched. Neither of them said anything. Both closed their eyes, not wanting to move. They could feel each other breathing, hearts beating. Finally Aaron whispered, almost choking, “So what are we going to do, Robert Sugden?”

They both moved their heads slightly so their lips met. Gently and tenderly at first then with greater urgency and yearning. The frustration, the waiting, the longing, all exploded away. Frantic and basic, both lost in the moment.

 

As they fell back still holding each other, Aaron could hardly breathe. He was going to say nothing, he wasn’t going to move. This was the moment of truth. Surely Robert would at least make an effort this time. He got what he obviously wanted, how many seconds would it be before cold reality kicked in, he’d stir, be a different person and matter of factly say he has to get back. But the gentle Robert remained. His hand on Aaron’s now longer hair, running his fingers through it, then moving his lips to Aaron’s. The gentlest ever kiss. Raising his head, their eyes met. Wide and dreamy, Aaron was lost in the blue heaven before him and then Robert said it. Said it now, when there was no longer need for pretence, no coaxing required to get what he wanted, when the fire was stilled, when reality kicks in. Robert said “I do love you Aaron”.

Aaron could feel his own eyes filling up. It was all becoming a blur but this was it, now he knew. “I love you too Robert”.

They just lay there, neither wanting to be the first to move.

 

In the end it wasn’t a change of heart that stirred them but the cold of the Yorkshire evening and a car built for many things but perhaps not this.

“So what happen now?” ventured Aaron.

“Oh, this is where we ride off into the sunset”

“You what?”

“Well the sun’s gone down so I’m not sure what that signifies but I meant what I said. I love you Aaron. I’d never hurt you again but I don’t want to hurt Chrissie, she doesn’t deserve it.’

“So I have to wait until you find the courage to tell her?”

“Aaron, I don’t want to argue. Not at this wonderful moment. I won’t take forever but I can’t do it tonight.”

“So, one last night in the marital bed then.”

“No. I won’t be doing that” They just looked at each other then Robert continued “I don’t think your mum would welcome me back to yours for the night, well hopefully one day but not yet anyway. I’m supposed to be at a late meeting. Shall we just book into a hotel and we can talk things through.”

“I haven’t got anything with me.”

“You won’t need anything” said Robert, laughing as he sped off.

 

 

It wasn’t a five star hotel this time but they didn’t care. They could barely get in the door quick enough.

 

Only Robert. No one else, ever. He’d never even thought it, but it was right, so right. He had wanted to that first time in the barn and never as much as now. Robert could possess his very soul and take him on a journey he didn’t want to end.

 

Eventually, laying back, both smiling, both so happy, Robert said “I’ll go in the morning and tell her.”

“Will I come with you?”

“You can if you want but it might get lively. You might have to duck flying chairs.”

“Really?”

"No, she’s not violent and remember, I told you, I only do verbal."

That was it. They both collapsed into fits of laughter, holding each other and rolling around helplessly.

 

 

It was nearly mid afternoon before they were out of bed, showered, checked out and heading up to the impressive drive, probably for the last time, of what had been Robert’s home. “We’ll go in the back way and make less of an entrance through the kitchen.”

They walked in. No one there. Robert steeled himself for a moment. Took a deep breath and started to walk in further.

“Chrissie’s not in.” Lawrence walked into the kitchen at that minute “They’ve gone to Leeds.” He looked the pair up and down then, not angry but clearly not happy, he said “So, did you spend the night together in the pub then.”

“No, I haven’t been there since yesterday lunchtime.” Robert said, as innocently as he could.

Lawrence moved closer to Robert, looked Aaron up and down again and then turned back to his son-in-law, “If it had been a girl I’d have ruined you before breakfast and you know I could” The three of them stood still in stony silence for what seemed like forever.

Then Robert falteringly broke the ice, “So, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Lawrence said slowly.

“It’s strange because you fancied yourself as being so clever and perceptive in what you, a supposedly straight guy, thought I felt and yet it never dawned on you I might see the same in you.”

“How do you mean?” said Robert, as innocently as he could, although he knew exactly.

“Chrissie is too trusting and she’s sometimes distracted but I knew there was someone. I naively thought it was a girl. I was keeping my eye on you to see who she was but then I could see how you reacted if we saw Aaron, even in the distance. I recognised that look Robert.” Lawrence broke his fixed stare on Robert and appeared to relax a little. He moved slightly away from the pair but still looking at Robert. “I actually couldn’t believe it at first but how you reacted in the pub yesterday confirmed it all. When you didn’t come home last night I knew I was right. That’s why I sent Chrissie and Lachlan off into town for a bit of ‘relaxation’ today.”

“The thing is ...” Robert started but Lawrence put his hand up.

“I don’t blame you for who you are Robert, even though you threw that in my face in front of strangers, but I do blame you for the hurt you’re going to cause my daughter. I love Chrissie and I’ll always protect her.”

“I know that” said a now barely audible Robert “and you can’t believe how sorry I am and I think Aaron is as well.”

Aaron just raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

“It just happened”, Robert could only look down at his feet, “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

“Why did you go through with the wedding?” Lawrence didn’t raise his voice. “Was it money, the house? If you’d been up front with me before you got married I’d have been upset for her but glad you weren’t going through with it. In the long term we’d have worked something out. You’ve proved yourself good at what you do.”

“Lawrence . . .” but Robert didn’t know what to say.

“You’ve got to tell Chrissie” continued Lawrence “and you’ve got to do it today, and I think it’s only fair you do it alone.” He looked at them both and added “You have the rest of your life to spend with Aaron, or anyone else for that matter”

“Thanks” said Aaron ironically, then looking straight at Robert, “but he’s right, it’s got to be you and her alone.”

“I’ll take Lachlan off when they get back. I suggest you get your stuff now before she returns.”

Robert moved upstairs and Aaron quickly followed.

 

In the end he didn’t take much, mainly personal things. He could hardly start taking the furniture in his car. As Robert indicated that he had all he wanted, Lawrence stopped him “You’re not exactly poor yourself and you’ve got your own business interests but you can’t stay here anymore and your job here is gone from this minute. We’ll see how things are when the dust settles but basically you’re on your own now.”

“You’ll never come to any harm whilst you’ve got me." Aaron interjected.

Lawrence rolled his eyes “All very touching but I didn’t actually mean it like that”. However, he couldn’t help himself breaking out into something resembling a smile.

And with that they were out of there.

 

 

Aaron was pacing around the living room of the pub. He was just going to wait. They had agreed. No calls, no texts. Robert had assured him he would come straight there and that it was going to be okay.

Chas looked in for the umpteenth time “Would you ever sit down for five minutes? What is wrong with you?”

“Mum, I’ve told you I’m just getting my head straight.”

There was no further argument because at that moment Robert walked in. They just stared at each other. A million questions, a million answers expected. Chas seemed to sense this was something different because she didn’t immediately tell Robert to go. In fact she didn’t say anything.

“Mum. Can you just give us five minutes on our own please?”

Surprisingly, Chas moved towards the door without saying anything but then couldn’t resist turning back to add “Well I’m just next door and if I hear a single raised voice I’ll be back immediately”

“Mum. Please.”

The moment she closed the door Aaron opened his mouth but could hardly speak. All he got out was “So?”

“It’s done” sighed Robert “Chapter closed.”

“Wow. How did she take it?”

“She was over the moon”

“What?”

“Of course not” said Robert moving closer to the man he truly loved “but it was amazing really. I don’t mean she was happy but I thought there’d be screaming, tears, throwing things, but none of that. I told her I’d met someone else but that I hadn’t mean it to happen. I said I had promised her I would never cheat on her with another woman and I hadn’t. That was the only time she shown any reaction really. She looked shocked, kind of laughed and sort flopped down on a chair. She asked who it was, and I told her. I thought she might have said she’d guessed but she seemed totally surprised. In the end she just said quite calmly ‘get out of this house and out of my life’. So I walked out the front door and here I am. I’ve given it all up for you”

He moved closer to Aaron and gently took him in his arms.

“So, it’s just you and me now” whispered Aaron but then, with something of a mock gasp, threw his head back and added “But you know there still one more thing to sort out?”

Robert pulled back slightly “What’s that?”

Aaron flicked his eyes toward the bar, “Me mum”.

For a split second Robert had looked worried but then they both burst out laughing with relief. They hugged each other, holding tight, not wanting to let the other go.

This was truly forever.

 

THE END


End file.
